CFA-44 Nosferatu
Background Developed by the Neo-Soviet Nation in the 2060s to take advantage of a number of new technologies coming to the fore, the Nosferatu was designed to compete with the other nations of the world for air superiority. Solid Oxide engines, and later nuclear turbines, much like it's worldly counterparts, the fighter could be deployed to any engagement zone in a matter of a few hours barring pilot fatigue. It's armament was effective for both air combat and ground attack roles. Being the nation it was over 500 of this craft were built and put into service by the mid 2070s. Model Type - CFA-44 Nosferatu Class - Air Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Fuselage - 215 Nose/Cockpit - 115 Wings (2) - 135ea Engines (2) - 175ea Tailplanes (2) - 90ea AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of 15mm rounds (2d4md/2d4x10sd). Armour Piercing, Explosive, and Ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.7 maximum. Supercruise at Mach 1.7 Range - Limited only by Pilot endurance. Unlimited operational range using nuclear turbines. 4 weeks operational range using Solid Oxide engines. Statistics Height - 3.99m/13'1" Length - 20.4m/66'11" Width - 12.4m/40'8" Weight - 17.6 metric tons empty. Standard load is 27 metric tons Cargo - Minimal survival gear for the pilot Power System/Engines - Initial run used Solid Oxide Fuel cells. Later refits and subsequent runs used Saturn nuclear turbines Cost - 10's of millions Weapons Weapon Type - 30mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2400m Damage - 5d6 per ramjet round. Use appropriate burst rules Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 ramjet rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Semi-recessed hardpoints (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/ground Range - Varies with missile type Damage - Varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 4 of missiles of the same type (hardpoints are linked) Payload - each hard point can carry a single HE air to air, or Heavy HE Air To Air Missile, or Armour Piercing air to ground, or Heavy Armour Piercing air to ground, or HE, or Heavy HE Air to Ground Missile Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Centreline Internal Weapon bay Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/ground Range - Varies with missile type Damage - Varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3 of normal missiles or volleys of 1-18 micromissiles Payload - Weapon Bay can hold up to 2 HE air to air, or 1 Heavy HE air to air, or 2 Armour Piercing air to ground, or 1 Heavy Armour Piercing air to ground, or 2 HE air to ground, or 1 Heavy HE air to ground missiles, or 6 1st generation micromissiles. Bonuses - +1 strike Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 36 hours if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 10 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimeter, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat seeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systems may fail (60% chance). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to the pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus (+20%) to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 140 miles (225km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 140 miles (225km) Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 140 miles (225km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 450 miles (720km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. UAV control systems - The fighter can also control and command up to 3 UAV vehicles using them as wingmen or designating them to assault targets of he pilot's choosing. References Used Acepedia Wiki